Sith Empire
History For canonical history, see Wookieepedia. For further detail, see Sith Empire Timeline. Darth Kren and Norik Kun In the modern era, the Sith Empire was established by Darth Kren, Dark Lord of the Sith, and his First Apprentice, Norik Kun. Centered around the Gordian Reach, it was publicly considered a 'second tier' or 'big three' nation, on par with the Loris Empire and Wild Star Confederacy; it was a significant galactic power player. With Kren's death at the hands of Freedom Nadd, Kun became Dark Lord, leading the Sith Empire to even greater heights. In 14 ABY, Kun was killed by Sion. Rise of Rashael Koss The Sith Empire descended into chaos as Sith and Dark Jedi fought for supremacy. In late 14 ABY, Rashael Koss and his associates took control of the Sith Empire, with Koss as Dark Lord of the Sith, forming the Old Sith Empire. Invasion and Coalition In 17 ABY, the Sith Empire was assaulted from within by gene-absorptive, endlessly divergent alchemical beings - some as large as capital ships. The self-propagating threat weakened the SIth Empire, and other Sith groups invaded. The Sith Covenant carved out the Sith Enclave to the west; the Dark Council (backed secretly by None Whatsoever) took possession of the southern territory that would become the Sith'ari Centrality. Darth Sirena's Corporate Sector holdings to the east remained significant, and Rashael Koss retained control of the Sith heartland. Other Sith, such as Rolf Valkner for a time, maintained control of independent worlds. The Sith Empire entered a period of classical feudalism, with each party having theoretical equality. In 18 ABY, Darth Sirena's lieutenant Seren Teancum Mordavo convinced Velok and Darth Kabal to back Sirena as Empress of the Sith Empire, feudal lord of the Empire. Sirena was already one of those who could legitimately claim the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Sirena ruled as Empress until her First Apprentice, Ashin Varanin, staged a coup in cooperation with the faction heads. Resurgence of Koss The Lords combined to unite the Sith Empire under Rashael Koss once more. Sirena escaped and was exiled from the Sith Empire; rather than disrupt the balance of power, Varanin turned Sirena's territory over to the Sith Empire as a whole. Seeing the benefits of a more unified feudal Sith Empire, the Lords combined their forces and did away with large, formalized internal factions. Koss reigned as Dark Lord of the Sith. Structure and Fiefdoms The Sith Empire is a feudal monarchy containing hundreds of inhabited worlds. Although many individual planets are ruled by Sith Lords, the majority of the Empire's worlds have governors or are ruled by aristocracies devoid of Force powers. Other power players, such as a few specialized alchemists, prefer not to rule worlds. The Sith High Council, which plays a significant role subservient to Lord Koss, is made up of the following: *Darth Kabal - ruler of the Typhon System *Darth Sarastro - ruler of Marrovia *Maris Eterna - representative of Darius Malakai *Lyra Onaesar *Seth deSchaen Other power players and planetary rulers are as follows: *Aerianna Shun - ruler of *Darth Ahkris *Alassra Valathorne - Queen of Gemstone and Imperial Envoy *Asemir Lor'kora *Ashin Varanin - ruler of Chandaar *Darth Invide - ruler of Hynah *Darth Marduk - ruler of Almania *Darth Obscurus - ruler of Calderis *Golasj Murt *Morikune *Resen Viper *Rolf Valkner - ruler of Telos *Sadako Varn - ruler of Pho Ph'eah *Sannasa Moth *Sienna Torr - ruler of Mogoshyn *Sira Ves - ruler of *Teshran Lor *Tiru Kast - ruler of Ord Radama *Tol Reban - ruler of Ord Radarna *Torkan - ruler of Janilis VII and secret defender of Vjun *Yuddic *Zar Tzinesce - Lord of Glade Central Command Operatives The law-and-order Central Command Operatives of the Sith'ari Centrality have been nationalized and greatly expanded. They serve in many capacities, including as messengers for Lord Koss, in support roles for law enforcement and counterespionage, in military functions and so forth. They are modelled somewhat on the Imperial Inquisitors. Their investigative jurisdiction now includes all Sith except the very highest, who are usually rulers of worlds, and those acting upon the direct orders of those immune leaders. They report to the Sith High Council and ultimately to Lord Koss. With the inclusion of Sith from the Sith Empire's hundreds of worlds, the CCOs' ranks have swelled considerably. Many are weak or unexceptional Sith; many others are solid career investigators who are only Force-attuned or Force-sensitive. A few are more powerful Sith, capable of dealing with extreme or serious incidents in the proper context. Senior officers include Ashin Varanin, Darth Invide, Kelen Adwar and Hin Jasto. Sith Military The Sith Imperial Navy is the unified central navy of the Sith Empire, comprising vessels from all contributor factions. As a result, it is somewhat diverse, ranging from hypermodern Sith-class Star Destroyers to tough old Venators. Planetary and civil defence forces rely mostly on secondhand equipment and basic training, and are used primarily for defense of their particular area's customs enforcement, as well as interdiction of dangerous elements such as pirates and smugglers. The Sith Imperial Navy holds command precedence over all local defence forces. Precedence is something of a gray area when it comes to the personal forces of major Dark Lords, which can be significant; supporting large fleets, however, is impossible on the revenue of only one or two planets. In the event of war, planetary defense forces and the personal forces of Sith Lords can be called up to serve alongside the SIN. Important Sith Empire commanders include: *Admiral Taelic Lankeneau *Admiral Biljan Szeni *Admiral Shao Dun *General Thalassa Starkiller Important Locations in the Empire Ziost Ziost was once a world made up entirely of an ancient dark forest. However, the trees withered away and the planet became very similar in landscape to Korriban. Much of the planet was covered in ice. Not only was it a focal point of the dark side, but it was also the adopted homeworld and Imperial capital of the Sith species, who left their original homeworld, Korriban as a graveyard world after the death of their leader Adas. During the ascension of Empress Sirena, the sorceress decided to rebuild Ziost as the cultural and governmental heart of the Sith Empire. It is on this planet where Sirena built her Palace and the Sith Council established a unified Sith Academy. Pilgrims of non force sensitive Sith Cultists flock to the planet to tour old ruins. The Liminal Gard A deepspace monitoring station at the Sith Empire's shared border with the Galactic Empire. The Liminal Gard is some six kilometers of holonet arrays, decoding centers, and one of the largest and most sophisticated sensor arrays in that stretch of the galaxy. It keeps a close watch on the Empire and its movements near the Sith border, and can serve to provide advance warning should an attack be imminent. The Liminal Gard's location is military-level classified, meaning that civilians do not know it exists or where it is. 2nd Fleet Operations Center Floating in space just off of the Hydian Way, the 2FOC is the Sith Navy's headquarters in the northern quadrant of their space. All ships report in here, all retrieved contraband is brought here to be processed, all naval movements along the Hydian Way ranging from patrols to full fleet actions are coordinated and directed from here. The 2FOC features expansive drydock and repair facilities, as well as a twelve kilometer long cargo sector where taxed goods acquired from tollbooth waypoints, confiscated contraband and the spoils of war are kept until they are requisitioned elsewhere. The Nexus A massive, sprawling station in the heart of the Empire's southern territories, the Nexus serves as the focal point for all governmental contact with that reach of the Imperial Territories. Authorities in all nearby systems report in to administrators here. The Nexus additionally oversees all naval actions and monitors all trade along the Perlemian Way, like its cousin to the north, the 2FOC. At 42 kilometers in overall diameter, the Nexus is a city all in its own right - and is a local hub of mercantilism, entertainment and trade. For many traders it is their first and only stop-off point in the Sith Empire, as its sixteen million inhabitants - only six million of which are government employees - will often pay good prices for their wares and if they do not, then the authorities at Nexus Station are as likely to buy their goods and ship them deeper into Sith Space. Imperatrix Station When the Sith Order reunited the worlds of their Empire after the fractured infighting following Norik Kun's death, an interim government was set up here, at Imperatrix Station, to manage the mundane running of their territories while they focused on more necessary things. Imperatrix station was fourteen kilometers of military command center, political capitol, and public relations/coordinations hub all at once. After the administration was relocated to Sythic, Imperatrix Station was converted into a museum and propaganda machine. Due to its relatively close proximity to Ziost, it also serves as the final waypoint for pilgrims on their way to that world. As Ziost once again became the Capitol of the Empire the station's purpose was renewed once again becoming an administrative center close to the capitol. Sythic A heavily industrialized world, Sythic is home to approximately eight billion sentients of many species. It is the administrative capital of the Old Sith Empire, or the Heartland. Sythic additionally is home to shipyard facilities used by the Sith Navy to construct mighty warships. Nassus The Heart of Darkness, Nassus is a secret world where unique local floral phenomena give the appearance of the sky being earth and the earth being sky, and of the night being day and the day being night. It is sparsely populated, with some two million indigenous residents scattered throughout the planet - though they are focused primarily in the equatorial region. In the far north is Niflheim, the castle and school of the Sith Order. Nassus' heavy cloud cover means that sensors cannot penetrate down to the planet below, or up into space. This problem is circumvented via a series of orbital satellites that convey sensor data down to the surface below. It is unknown to any but the Sith themselves what defenses Nassus holds, for any ships that guard the Heart of Darkness are never permitted to depart and the indigenous peoples, already used to living in pre-hyperspace technological conditions, are not permitted to leave. The Dark Lord of the Sith, Rashael Koss, makes his home on this world but does not live in Niflheim. Category:Organizations Category:Canon Organizations Category:Force-based Organisations Category:Dark Side Organisations Category:Sith Organisations Category:Sith Empire Category:Balsa Category:Halcyon508